Episodes
These are the episodes for The Hub. Number of episodes aired | Started Airing | Ended Airing Season 1: Forty-six ----------------- October 10, 2010 -- April 29, 2011 Season 2: Twenty-nine ----------------------- October 10, 2011 -- April 25, 2012 Season 3: Fifty ------------------------ November 11,2012 -- September 4,2013 Season 4: Forty-five ------------------------------ September 8,2013 -- December 18,2013 Season 5: Forty-nine ---------------------------- November 23,2013--April 27, 2014 Season 6: Fourteen ----------------------------------- May 7, 2014--not yet ended More coming soon! Season 1 Episodes Episode 1: Teamwork is Magic Part 1:'Lief is tasked by Princess Marillia with going to Hub City to make some good friends and form a team. There, he meets fellow Hub characters Dennis, Atomic Betty, Strawberry Shortcake, Yawp & Dander, Lucky, and Twilight Sparkle. The episode is referred to as Dancer in the Star (another title for Nightmarina) '''Episode 2: Teamwork is Magic Part 2:'Nightmarina is freed from her imprisonment and begins to shroud the island in eternal darkness and sorrow. Lief and his new friends must find the Elements of Teamwork to stop Nightmarina. 'Episode 3:When Good Ponies Go Bad! (Part 1):'When Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy eats unusual cookie made by the evil Office Kitty, Pinkie along with Robbie, Tinyhead, and Quantum Ray must break the spell before all of Hub Island is in ruins. 'Episode 4:When Good Ponies Go Bad! (Part 2):'With the mane 5 still under the spell and are slaves to Office Kitty, Pinkie Pie, Tinyhead, and Robbie must go to the old abandoned city streets to find a magical object to stop Office Kitty once and for all. '''Episode 5: King of the Golden Tickets: Lief receives two tickets from Princess Marillia to the Midnight Carnival, an exclusive event hosted by Princess Marillia herself. This leads to arguments among Dennis, Atomic Betty, Strawberry Shortcake, Robbie Shippton,Yawp & Dander, Lucky, and Twilight Sparkle who all want to go with Lief's extra ticket. Episode 6: A Sour Strawberry:'''When Doctor Brainhead infects Strawberry Shortcake,Dennis must save her and stop Brainhead from wrecking havoc in the school. '''Episode 7: Fraggle Rock and Roll!: Dennis and Strawberry discovers a cave under a big tree that leads them to a hidden place filled with fun music-making creatures called Fraggles! Episode 8: Pinkie's Lil' Cutie Pie:'Pinkie Pie adopts Cutie Snoot,a cute but evil little kitty who is trying to get rid of her,but her plans backfire! '''Episode 9: Animal Mechanical Can Do Attitude:'Lief learns that he isn't the only Hub character who moved to Hub City to study the magic of teamwork when Komodo and the Animal Mechanicals move in and that Komodo needs to study in Lief's castle.But instead of working together,Lief and Komodo get into an argument. 'Episode 10: Berry Bitty Harvest Season:'While Princess Berrykin and the other Berrykins are on a vacation,Sasquatch volunteers to harvest the berry bushes in Berry Bitty City all by himself. 'Episode 11: Pranks A Lot,Sasquatch!:'Sasquatch and Dennis make mischief by playing pranks on everyone in Hub City. But when an old friend of Dennis' comes to visit,Sasquatch becomes a third wheel. 'Episode 12: The Lunar Moon Dance Night:'Rex tries to ask Unicorn to come to the Lunar Moon Dance Night with him tonight,but he is too nervous to ask. 'Episode 13: Best Friends (Not) Together:'Walter gets Komodo and Sasquatch into a fight and break up their friendship by tricking Komodo into joining the After School Club,until Sorceress Thaegen brainwashes Komodo. Luckily,the Animal Mechanicals discover that they also represent to Elements of Harmony to defeat Thaegen and save Komodo. 'Episode 14:The Dark Animal Mechanicals:'Nightmare Moon creates evil versions of the Animal Mechanicals with evil powers to make dark mayhem and make the nighttime last forever. 'Episode 15: Nightmare Unicorn!:'Nightmare Moon kidnaps Unicorn and turns her into a nightmare Animal Mechanical. Luckily,Rex comes to the rescue and turns Unicorn back to normal. 'Episode 16: Komodo's Magic Violin:'Komodo decides to challenge Walter to a violin playing contest after school with a magical violin that was once owned by a girl named Kahoko Hino. But when he accepts to play the violin in the school talent show, his friends become jealous and must win them back by finding the violin with a little fairy helper named Lilli. 'Episode 17: Sasquatch, Dancer of the Seven Pies:'After a bet from Walter on the Dance Contest, Komodo and Mouse trains Sasquatch to be a dancer. '''Episode 18: Boot's Return: '''After another failed attempt to catch Dennis and the Hub Squad,including the Animal Mechanicals when they are causing trouble, Sergeant Slipper's job is on the line. Slipper's boss hires Boot to replace him again, who apprehends most of the residents of Hub City for the most insignificant of actions and sets out to ban all modes of fun for everyone else. Teamed with Walter, Komodo plans to ensure that Slipper keeps his job and Hub City returns to normal. '''Episode 19: Return of the Walter-Bot: When Doctor Brainhead infects Dennis and Walter's robot;DenWalter-Bot and turns it into a red-eyed rampaging machine,Komodo,along with the Hub Squad and the Animal Mechanicals must protect the school and get Brainhead out of the robot before things get ugly. Episode 20: The Magic of The Unicorn Heart: 'While practicing new magic tricks with Twilight Sparkle,Unicorn finds a colorful book with a golden title that says, "The Magic of The Unicorn Heart," where the story is about three unicorn sisters using to power in their horns to activate a magic heart crystal that protects the pure hearts of the kinds ones from the evil hearted maidens.Then Unicorn learns that she, Rarity, and Twilight can activate it together. '''Episode 21: Mechana-Gossip:'Komodo and his friends encounter Zecora, a mysterious zebra who lives in The Everfree Forest. 'Episode 22: No Cakes For Rex: '''Komodo and the Animal Mechanicals have to control Rex's obsession with cakes during the Cake Festival. Otherwise, they will have a detention for 100 years. '''Episode 23: Komodo the Mechana-Dragon Warrior!:'On a school trip, Komodo finds out that he is descentant to a dragon warrior tribe. He also discovers that Lancer Fossil (a famous Indiana Jones-esque explorer and one of Walter's personal heroes) is actually a thief who's trying to steal the treasure of Komodo's ancestor. 'Episode 24: Rex's First Kiss:'Unicorn actually kisses Rex and Walter starts to blackmail them. Until, Komodo, Sasquatch, and Mouse help them. 'Episode 25: The Shining Bonds:'Komodo and Twilight decides to study on both the Belt of Deltora and the Elements if Harmony and learns that they have a close bond with each other. '''Episode 26: Sonic Pink-Boom!: Unicorn learns a new power after she flies really fast! Episode 27: The Cute Keychains:'''Mouse and Sasquatch both buy new Keychains for their backpacks and starts fooling around with them. Meanwhile,Komodo invites everyone to a karaoke party. '''Episode 28: Lief's First Date Party: '''Lief and his friends are invited to a party at Athena's house.But there's just one problem; everyone needs to bring a date! '''Episode 29:Spike On!: After Spike saves Komodo's life,he decides to assist him on his teamwork reports and studies,which makes Sasquatch jealous. Episode 30: Sasquatch's Cutie Mark:'''Sasquatch wants to earn a cutie mark,but the others tell him that he cannot earn one because he is not a pony. '''Episode 31: Rarity's Fashion Dilemma: '''Rarity tries to work in Both Lemon's Salon and Raspberry's Fashion Shop,but she cannot do two at a time. '''Episode 32: Cutie Snoot; Busted!: Lief and the Hub Squad helps Goosers prove to his owner that he is innocent and that Cutie Snoot, the cute but evil kitty is responsible for the trouble. But meanwhile, Cutie Snoot has plans up on her claws! Episode 33: Lief's Last Stand: Lief and the Hub Squad form their own soccer team to beat Walter's soccer team,but his cheating is causing a big feud to the team. Episode 34: Master of the Gala: '''Sasquatch and the Animal Mechanicals finally arrive at the Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot and he wants to see all the ponies do the things they've all hoped to do. But then Sasquatch learns that he can't be in six places at once. '''Episode 35: Twilight Screecher!: '''Twilight Sparkle gets hit by a meteor and gets a super sonic scream that almosted made everyone deaf. '''Episode 36: The Cutie Mark Eraser: When Twilight accidentally casts a spell that erases all the ponies' cutie marks,they all start to hate and ignore her,including her friends. But lucky for her,she reverses the spell with the Cutie Mark Crusaders' help. Episode 37: Hub Pala-palooza!: '''Lief,Dennis and their friends celebrate the holiday of friendship,Hub Pala-palooza.Meanwhile,Walter is planning something to keep Lief and Dennis from becoming the best buddies of the year! '''Episode 38: Mount Hub: '''Lief, Komodo, and Twilight are on a mission to place a flag upon the tallest mountain in Hub Island, Mount Hub. But they must first get pass through blizzards, thunderstorms, and dangerous creatures. '''Episode 39: Dan Vs The Hub Squad: When Dan, a jerky guy, moves in to Hub City, Lief and the gang tries to get him to not have revenge on everyone. But Dennis isn't getting along with Dan very well. Episode 40: The Hub Squad Chronicles:'Lief and the gang tell the Cutie Mark Crusaders their stories about their pastimes. '''Episode 41: Jem and the Holograms:'Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie are excited when everyone's favorite rock band comes to Hub City, but so have the Misfits! 'Episode 42: The Way of Ko-Mo-Do!:'After Walter takes up origami as a martial art, Komodo scoffs and comes up with his own martial art, and so the two prepare to battle it out. 'Episode 43: The Greatest Night Ever!:'The Animal Mechanicals have finally arrived at the Lunar Moon Dance Night! But things aren't going as well as they hoped. '''Episode 44: Cat! Mechana-Dive!: Island Owl announces the Animal Mechanicals that they have a new member in their team and her name is Cat! An orange robot cat who has the ability to swim. Episode 45: Komodo and the Ouran High School Host Club: Komodo wins a chance to go to Ouran High School where he'll meet some of the students and teachers on summer vacation. But he learns that the students are different from his old friends when he doesn't see them as fun as he hoped. Episode 46: The New Wish Sitter: '''Unicorn tries to help Maryoku Yummy and her friends take care of the wishes so that can be granted, but she finds it harder than she thinks. '''Season 2 Episodes Episode 1: The Return of Teamwork Part 1: Princess Marillia tasks the gang with retrieving the Elements of Teamwork and defeating Slappy the Dummy. Episode 2: The Return of Teamwork Part 2: Lief must find the Elements of Teamwork, and a way to restore his friends, in order to defeat Slappy. Episode 3: Lesson None:'Lief realizes that he has not written his weekly letter on teamwork to Princess Marillia. So he struggles to find a teamwork problem and decides that his only option is to create a teamwork problem himself. '''Episode 4: Good Night-Marina!:'During this night in The Haunted Hub Halloween, Lief helps Princess Marina change her frightening demeanor and become accepted by the other Hub characters. 'Episode 5: Welcome (Back) To Dead House:'Lief, Twilight, and Komodo check out an old neighborhood with a dark secret. 'Episode 6: The Tru Moo Employee Of The Month:'Sasquatch struggles on his new job in the grand opening shop, Tru Moo Cafe. 'Episode 7: Cherry Jammed:'Sasquatch's patience is tested with a new neighbor, Cherry Jam the Pop Star of Berry Bitty City. 'Episode 8: Pinkie's Parents:'When Pinkie's parents come to visit her,she asks Komodo, Sasquatch, and Mouse to help her. '''Episode 9: The Hub Holiday Season: Lief, Komodo, and their friends put on a play about how the Hub Holidays was made. Episode 10: A Foggy Froggy Friend:'Sasquatch adopts a Fog Frog that follows him home. But things start to become too foggy for him and his friends. '''Episode 11: Dennis' First Crush:'Dennis falls in love with a new girl in town and school named Denna. But his lack of extreme fun time strains his friendship with Lief and his love for Strawberry Shortcake. '''Episode 12: Rusty Mechanicals: The Animal Mechanicals become sick and rusty after spending too much time in the rain. Episode 13: Haunting Hour Hollow:'When Dennis accidentally kicks the soccer ball into the Haunting Hour Hollow, Lief and Twilight Sparkle go on a quest to retrieve it. But it won't be easy getting it back with all the ghosts, zombies, monsters, and witches around. Luckily, they get a little help from a talking black cat named Lucy. '''Episode 14: Majors & Minors:'Lief and Dennis watch their favorite TV show; Majors & Minors! 'Episode 15: The Battle of Music:'After a big argument, Komodo and Sasquatch compete each other on which music is the best to dance to; ballet or disco? By making a voting election with hanging up posters and banners,giving out stickers,cards with disco balls and ballet shoes, and peel on tattoos and sweet treats, the two of them are determined to see which one of their favorite dancing music will win. But after forcing Mouse, who is the only one who didn't vote and is playing her new golden flute, to vote for one of their favorite dancing music's, both Komodo and Sasquatch hurt her feelings and realizes that both music's are the best to dance to. 'Episode 16: Mouse's Collection:'Mouse doesn't attend band practice and Komodo and Sasquatch finds out that this is because of a plan by Walter to sabotage the Mechana-Magics, involving a collectible series. 'Episode 17: The Lite Sprites:'Mouse befriends some friendly sprites who are called "Lite Sprites named Prisma, Meadow, Brooke, Astra, and Bleak." 'Episode 18: Colors in Trouble!:'When Mouse discovers that Walter is building a golf course in Lite-topia, she must use her Mechana-Fast Speed and her gifts of the Lite Sprites to save the Lite Sprites' home before the construction makes things worse! 'Episode 19: Mouse's Magical Birthday!:'Sasquatch makes a charm bracelet for Mouse on her birthday with four magic charms from the Lite Sprites. But he accidentally loses Bleak's charm in the river and must get it back. 'Episode 20: Lief's New Cellphone!:'Dennis buys Lief a new cellphone, but he doesn't know how to use it. So Dennis decides to teach him. 'Episode 21: The Haunted Theatre: '''Komodo, Sasquatch, and Mouse explore an old abandoned theatre that everyone says it's haunted by a ballerina ghost name Rose Tyler who died in a fire years ago. But as they go further, they find a pretty amulet and are attacked by some other ghosts. While Komodo and Sasquatch are both possessed, Mouse uses the amulet to stop the ghosts and save her friends. '''Episode 22: Animal Mechanical Team Time! Part 1:'Discord is back and this time, the Animal Mechanicals must use the Elements of Harmony to stop him! However, Discord uses the same spell he used on the pony friends to make the Animal Mechanicals the exact opposite of their elements. 'Episode 23: Animal Mechanical Team Time! Part 2:'With all four Animal Mechanicals under Discord's spell and the Elements of Harmony useless, Komodo with both the elements of loyalty and magic must find a way to get them back together to defeat him. 'Episode 24: Treedom!:'Mouse joins an Environment Nature Club that takes care of animals, plants trees and flowers, and saves any environment from any danger. 'Episode 25: Mechana-Romantic!:'It's Valentine's Day and the Animal Mechanicals are getting ready for this romantic day! Sasquatch is baking a batch of heart-shaped strawberry cheesecake flavored cookies for Mouse,Komodo is making a romantic bookmark for Twilight Sparkle, and Rex is collecting roses, tulips, and lilies for a bouquet for Unicorn. 'Episode 26: Scales For Sale:'Rarity must save her old friend,the River Serpent,who was kidnapped by some mythical animal skinners, from becoming a fashion set of sparkly, purple purses. But she won't do it alone. '''Episode 27: Study Date: Komodo developes a crush on Twilight Sparkle and Sasquatch forces his best friend to ask Twilight to go on a date with her. Episode 28: Uglirity!: After a big bump on her head,Rarity loses her sense of fashion and starts wearing unusual clothes, getting dirty, and her favorite color is swamp green. Episode 29: Handy Dandy Dander: '''Yawp and Dander helps Lucky with the puppies' adoptions but ends up causing trouble. '''Episode 30: Lief It To Me: '''Lief helps too many people that he ends up in his own mess and also ends up needing his friends help. '''Season 3 Episodes Episode 1: Fashion is Passion:'A girl named Blythe and her pet friends move to Hub City and Lief decides to make her an honorable member of the Hub Squad. Then she decides to make fashion designs for her new friends. '''Episode 2: Model Morons:'Rarity and Zoe get into a fight on who has the best fashion sense and then challenges each other on a fashion show-off, but the challenge gets too sour for everyone. '''Episode 3: Too Many Minkas: Minka uses a magic mirror pool to duplicate herself so she can be at all places at a time. But after using too much of it,Lief, Twilight, Russell, Blythe, and the real Minka must find a way to send the Minka clones back to where they came from. Episode 4: Steel Sunil: Iron Will's training makes Sunil a bit too assertive to everyone. Episode 5: Russell's Secret Talent: Russell thinks he doesn't have a special talent like the other pets,so he tries to find the perfect talent for him. Episode 6: Sunil the Brave: After growing tired of Walter and his friends' teasing and being called "Sunil-shy,Sunil decides to go into the Haunting Hour Hollow to prove that he isn't scared of anything. But after encountering some ghosts, witches, vampires, werewolves, monsters, and zombies, the Hub Squad comes to his rescue and Sunil learns that taking risks can lead him to dangerous trouble. Episode 7: Minka and the Lil' Baby Cakes: Pinkie Pie thinks that Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake likes to play with Minka more than her and becomes jealous. Episode 8: Bad Bun Bunny:'When Sugar Bun, Buttercream's cousin, arrives from Maryland to spend a week in Hub City. The Sunil and Vinnie expect to easily befriend Sugar Bun. However, Sugar Bun rejects their cordiality and bullies them. Vinnie and Sunil try to avoid Sugar Bun at first, but when she dares to lay claim to their favorite places, they resort to revenge. '''Episode 9: Animaniacs-tic!:'When the Animaniacs move into Hub City,Pepper becomes jealous when everyone starts to pay attention to their funny gags and jokes instead of hers. '''Episode 10: Save The Warners: '''The Hub Squad must protect the Warner Brothers and Sister from being caught by Doctor Scratch & Sniff, The Fat Police Officer, and Hello Nurse and convince them that they deserve to be free because they always help everyone,even if they are a little insane. '''Episode 11: Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster and his pals have moved to Hub City, and everybody's hoping to meet them! Meanwhile, the annoying lady from the Adults Against Funny Cartoons (AAFC) is back for revenge and Lief and the rest of the Hub Squad must stop her from taking all the tooniness out of their new friends and ruining their welcome party. Episode 12: Four More Elements:'Princess Marillia tells the Hub Squad that there are four more elements in the Elements of Teamwork; happiness, fashion, charity, and sincerity. And they also learn that Blythe,Buster,and Wakko possesses them. But who possesses the element of sincerity? The Hub Squad's mission;find the four missing elements! '''Episode 13: Happiness is the Best Medicine:'An unhappy dragon is suffering from a tummy ache and it's up to the Hub Squad and Wakko to help find the problem. Only they discover that it's a glowing orb, which is actually the element of happiness,that's causing the dragon's tummy to hurt. So Wakko must bravely go into the dragon's body to retrieve it and cure his tummy ache. '''Episode 14: Charity's in the Carrots!: The Hub Squad must venture into the Haunting Hour Hollow to retrieve the element of charity that is hidden under a Hollow Tree. But a monster is guarding the tree and the only way to get past it is to give him some money. Episode 15: Flower Power and Fashion!: 'Blythe finds a sphere shaped rock in the middle of a flower field and takes it to Lief to examine it. He says that it's the element of fashion and Blythe represents it,but she doesn't believe it. After having a dream about it,Blythe finds a golden necklace with a magenta flower shaped gem on her nightstand the next morning and puts it on, then the gem starts to glow lightly. Soon, she realizes that Lief was right. '''Episode 16: Littlest Irreconcilable Differences:'After Sunil and Vinnie get into a fight, they both decide to hang out with the Hub Squad, but they drive them crazy! 'Episode 17: Save the Sweet Shop!:'When Blythe and the pets learn that The Sweet Shop is shutting down, The Hub Squad must help her keep the shop going by making a fashion show and helping Blythe make her element of fashion glow more brighter than the last time. 'Episode 18: Deltora Duel!: '''When Lief's old enemy, Dain,comes back to get his revenge on Lief, he must try to defeat him before he takes over his group. '''Episode 19: SheZow's in Town!:'There's a new hero in town and her name is SheZow!Soon,the Hub Squad discovers her secret;she is actually a guy named Guy! 'Episode 20: She-cerity!:'Lief discovers that Guy possesses the element of sincerity in the Elements of Teamwork, but Guy doesn't think so like the others. Until Tattoozala and Tara attacks and SheZow manages to make his element glow. 'Episode 21: The Broken Wing:'After an accident, Unicorn breaks one of her wings and loses her ability to fly. But she can't wait long enough and her impatience causes her crack on her wing to become bigger and it falls off. So the Animal Mechancials must find it in the Everfree Forest. '''Episode 22: An Animal Mechanical's Best Friend: The Animal Mechanicals adopt talking pets of their own; Rex and Komodo both adopt dogs,Unicorn adopts a cat, Mouse adopts a canary,and Sasquatch adopts a monkey. But then they learn that it's not always easy to take care of them. Episode 23: Jealousy Among Us!: '''Sasquatch becomes too jealous of Komodo who is always the straight A+ student in the whole school,so he decides to do a book report on his own with an old book that is cursed and is said that it releases anyone's emotional spirits whoever reads some of its spells. But after becoming too jealous of his best friend, his jealousy spirit goes on a rampage and starts turning all the students and teachers into green-eyed monsters who want to kill Komodo. Now it's up to the gang to end the curse before Komodo becomes the monsters' big meal. '''Episode 24: Dennis Falls in Love!: Dennis eats an unusual meal affected with love potion and falls in love with Athena,which makes Walter jealous! Luckily, Lief, Komodo, Sasquatch, and Mouse finds the cure to make Dennis throw up. Episode 25: The Secret Hideout: Lief discovers an old hideout with swings, zip lines, climbing ropes and other cool stuff for him to practice on. Episode 26: The Lake of Youth: When Blythe's dad and the principal both turn into kids, Lief, Komodo, and the gang discovers that the water from the Spring Lake is causing the adults to de-age to 12 year olds! Episode 27: Under the Sea and Through the Coral Reef!: Mocktopus steals the most precious pearl in from the Hub City Museum and Guy gets some help from The Hub Squad and the Animal Mechanicals. Episode 28: Revenge of SheZap!: When Guy's old enemy SheZap steals his necklace,The Element of Sincerity, SheZow must get it back with the help from DudePow (Gal) and this time, defeat SheZap before he uses his element for evil. Episode 29: The Hub Summer Pool Party!: '''The Hub Squad is invited to a pool party this summer. But when the villains interrupts all the fun, the gang must save the party before it becomes a summer disaster! '''Episode 30: Mechana Girls' Night Out!: It's a girl's night out for Mouse and Unicorn when they are invited to a mysterious slumber party. But when Mouse discovers a dark secret about the girls who are responsible for making the slumber party and turning all the nice understanding girls into snobbish bossy and mean brats with magic face mask cream, it's up to her and the Mechana boys to save Unicorn and the rest of the other girls. Episode 31: Pinkie Cooper and the Jet Set Pets: Pinkie Pie shows everyone a new website called "Pinkie Post!",which is about a dog-like girl who has the same name as her and tells them that she and her BFFS and their pets are coming to Hub City to find some new stuff. So Pinkie decides to show them around for some new stuff for Pinkie's website. Episode 32: Rainbow Coat Madness!: 'Mouse and Fluttershy discovers that Gotcha Grabmore is kidnapping the fruit bats so she can make a set of her newest and colorful coats called "Rainbow Beauty!"So they must work together by using their common sense and courage to save the fruit bats. '''Episode 33: Neridah's Lovesick Slave:'Neridah uses magic love sugar to make Lief fall in love with her.But the spell goes too far when she realizes that this could only mean one thing:trouble! And if she doesn't cure Lief,he might die and become a zombie that might eat her heart out...for real! 'Episode 34: Horror Hall Mall:'The gang shops in a mall with a dark secret and the mall's manager seems a bit suspicious. So it's up to Rex to save the day and everyone who has been turned to mannequins! '''Episode 35: Attack of the Killer Carrots!: '''An alien invasion turns Hub City's people into zoned-out couch potatoes, while sentient space carrots mutate to replace them as vegetable zombies. It's up to Komodo and Guy to free their friends from the spell of the Great Carrot and save Hub City from the Killer Carrots! '''Episode 36: Guys! Guys! Guys!: Guy accidentally makes a wish that everyone would become just like him,and then learns that he must be careful of what he wishes for. Because he might get it,but soon it will go from good to bad to worse! Episode 37: Komodo Lights the Way!: '''Lief and the gang discovers that the elements of happiness,fashion,charity,and sincerity aren't the only one that have been missing in the elements of teamwork when Princess Marillia tells them that there's an element of light,which is in the amulet of love,friendship,and compassion,and that Komodo represents it. '''Episode 38: Fear in the Darkness: Komodo faints in the middle of class. After he recovers, something starts to bother him and make him shake in fear; the darkness and a monster that is trying to haunt him for his entire life! Episode 39: Nightmare in Hub City!:'''After studying for 24 hours,Komodo starts having nightmares about a creepy doll named Baby Scarington and starts turning into a mindless,drooling and lamebrained zombie who is suffering from sleep deprivation.Soon,Komodo falls into an eternal sleep and can't seem to wake up from his nightmares.Now,it's up to SheZow to defeat that doll and Sasquatch to help his friend overcome his fears with the power of their friendship so they can stop Baby Scarington from making Komodo's nightmares come true. '''Episode 41: Komodo's Memories: The holidays are here and everyone is excited. All except Komodo who is acting strange lately and is going to stay with his adoptive mother for the holidays. Soon,he starts having nightmares about an unusual past and tries to find out who is real family is and where he came from. But no matter how hard he tries, Komodo hallucinates and starts seeing dark shadowy arms that are trying to grab him and bloody corpses. Episode 42: Attack of the 50ft Lil' Sneezer!:'While visiting Komodo with Buster and Lief, Lil' Sneezer accidentally zaps himself with an experimental growth ray and finds himself and his sneezes increasing in size at an alarming rate. '''Episode 43: Toona-geddon!:'Lief must train to become looney and toony and play some gags in order to defeat the Wolverine in a mega challenge! 'Episode 44: Help! It's The Poltergeist Girls!:'Someone or something is ruining Komodo's violins in his Violin Club and crazily throwing basketballs all over the gym in Sasquatch's Basketball Team and it might be the work of some three new girls who are secretly dead! '''Episode 45: A Case of Happiness!: When Brouhaha steals Wakko's and Yawp and Dander's elements of humor and happiness and uses it to make people too happy and giggly, it's a job for the both the Animal Mechanicals and the Hub Squad to stop him. Episode 46: Cupinkie!: 'Pinkie Pie thinks that Guy and Gal make a perfect couple and decides to play as Cupid to make them fall in love with each other. But things are getting too cheesy and Pinkie discovers that she made another mistake when she discovers that she accidentally uses love ''poison potion on the arrows instead of love potion. 'Episode 47: Physic Sidekick: '''After a meteor hits Maz,he gets super physic powers and becomes Physic Sidekick.But his new powers are going out of control and it's up to Guy,as SheZow,to save his friend. '''Episode 48: Invisible Lief!: '''Lief and Rex are unhappy with Jasmine's and Unicorn's new muscle-bound interest. Rex suggests that they use Komodo's new physique enhancing formula on themselves. Instead of the desired result, they both turn invisible! '''Episode 49: The Ancient Dragon Leader Lives:'Komodo finds a scroll from his great,great,great grandfather and the leader of the ancient dragon tribe,King Komodo and discovers that he is still alive.He also discovers that he is was born from a royal element dragon family and had to be sent to the real world for safety from the evil Dark Dragons who put his birthplace into darkness and corruption. So Komodo and his friends goes on a journey to the Elemental Dragon Lands to save him and Komodo's family from the Dark Dragons. '''Episode 50: Mechana-Magical Cure: Komodo accidentally switches his friends' destinies and powers, and tries to fix them. By doing so, he becomes a dragon prince. Season 4 Episodes Episode 1: Un-Twilight;The Puppet Master (Part 1) : An imposter kidnaps Twilight Sparkle and disguises herself as her so she can use the Elements of Harmony to turn Twilight's friends into her slaves. Now it's up to Prince Komodo and Spike to stop the imposter by finding the real Twilight Sparkle. Episode 2: Un-Twilight;The Puppet Master (Part 2) : Komodo and Spike finds the real Twilight Sparkle held captive in a crystal cave where she and Princess Cadance were trapped in and brings her back to defeat her dark side, who is actually the daughter of King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis, Princess Despaira. But Despaira is too powerful because she has the powers of darkness,hatred,and enmity. Luckily, Komodo's love for Twilight, Spike's friendship with Twilight, and Twilight's light manages to stop her and free the five ponies from her spell. Episode 3: Animal Mechanicals On Ice:'Twilight Sparkle invites the Animal Mechanicals to go ice-skating with her and her friends, and Komodo is hoping to ice-skate with Twilight. '''Episode 4: A is for Alone:'Komodo grows tired of getting blamed, not anyone like Sasquatch listening to him, and getting into a ridiculous slapstick that gets him all twisted up. So he decides to join his grandfather and his birth parents in the Elemental Dragon Lands for a new life, but Komodo finds it more lonely and sad than he expected when the other dragons start teasing and ignoring him. 'Episode 5: Twilight Sparkle's Princess Celebration:'The gang is invited to Twilight's first princess celebration. Meanwhile, Komodo is hoping that he will dance with her but the new castle guard named Flash Sentry is the first one to ask Twilight for a dance which makes Komodo jealous. 'Episode 6: Mimicry Crybaby:'Sasquatch tries to get an award by mimicking Komodo,but the imitations starts to get things out of hand and it also starts to get on Komodo's nerves. '''Episode 7: The Super Secret Cutie Mark Club!: The Super Secret Pup Club decides to help the Cutie Mark Crusaders get their cutie marks by combining their group with them. Episode 8: Recipe For Disaster!: When Komodo's adoptive mother catches a cold, Komodo and the Animal Mechanicals assist her to help run her bakery/flower shop for her. But instead, they end up baking a recipe for disaster! Episode 9: A Tail Of Love (Story): '''After her comedy routine falls flat due to Minka messing up her line, Pepper decides to quit comedy and start being dramatic like Zoe by wrapping her tail around Sunil and forcing him to pamper her. But as her new act goes too far, Pepper learns that she shouldn't follow her friend's moves and change who she is. '''Episode 10: Oh Sister!: Vinnie and his friends must help his sister finish her final assignment before the teachers catch her and send her to the detention room. Episode 11: Sunset Shimmer Strikes Back!: Sunset Shimmer is back,and she's still not giving up on Twilight Sparkle's crown. Luckily, Twilight's old human friends are there to help her and so is Flash Sentry. Episode 12: Spooksville: The gang investigates the disappearance of three missing teenagers in an abandoned town called Spooksville that holds a dark secret. Soon,one of the friends starts disappearing, and Komodo's element of light is the only hope. Episode 13: Halloween Bash!: Dennis and Gnasher enters a halloween costume contest to win a million dollars and a trip to Hollywood. Episode 14: Party Poppers: Pinkie Pie discovers that the new pony,Confetti,likes to throw parties as well as she can and becomes envious when her friends start going to her parties instead of Pinkie's. So she challenges Confetti to a party-off! Episode 15: Komodo the Liar?!: '''Komodo has been acting weird lately and Lief and the Animal Mechanicals are trying to get him to spill the beans, but he keeps on lying and learns that lies hurt more than the truth. '''Episode 16: Sasquatch the Brain: '''Sasquatch uses a thinking cap to make him smarter so he can pass the geography test and stay in the basketball team. But his new smart powers are going out of control! '''Episode 17: The Secret of A Teenage Witch: A 16 year old girl named Sabrina has moved to Hub City with her aunts and cat. Soon the Hub Squad discovers her deepest secret: She is a half human and a half witch! Episode 18: Dreams Do Come True!: Lief and the gang discovers that there's another element in the Elements of Teamwork; the element of dreams, which Sabrina possesses it. Now Enchantra and her son, Shinji, is after her new powers and the Hub Squad must protect Sabrina and her dream element. Episode 19: Cute-A-Thon!: The pets and the ponies enter a cuteness contest to see who is the cutest, cuddliest, and adorable little pet or pony. But after the contest goes too far,the pets and the ponies learn that winning anything important to their hearts' desires can't be anything. Episode 20: The Mystery of the Missing Page:'Komodo and Lief helps Twilight find the last page in the History of the Crystal Empire book. '''Episode 21: The Last Laugh!:'Walter bets Dennis that he will go a whole day without laughing after getting really annoyed by his laughter. But when Dennis' laughs go missing after a whole day, Walter becomes guilty and now the Hub Squad must find them before Dennis becomes a sad sack. '''Episode 22: Librarian Twilight: '''Komodo starts to become love strucked about Twilight's new look and behavior, which starts to piss off Sasquatch. '''Episode 23: Komodo's Egg-cellent Adventure!: Komodo's mother has laid some new dragon eggs, which means he's going to become a big brother when they hatch! But meanwhile, King Darkoa the king of the Dark Dragons, steals the eggs and now Komodo and his friends must get them back before they hatch. Episode 24: No Genders Allowed!: '''Mouse grows tired of the boys vs girls games because the girls always win every game and brag about winning anything, so she goes into the forest and finds an old treehouse on a willow tree and makes a club out of it for her own. But she realizes that her club is very lonely. '''Episode 25: Great Cat-atitude!: While helping Sabrina with her aunts' birthday, Komodo discovers that her cat, Salem who is actually a warlock who is working with Enchantra, is trying to wreck the party,and must stop him from making Sabrina hate the human world. Soon, the two become rivals. Episode 26: La Llona's World: '''When Fluttershy is "pony-napped" by La Llona (aka,the Weeping Woman), Lief, Komodo and Sabrina must work together and use their elements of light and dreams to save her and the other children from The Weeping Woman. '''Episode 27: It's What My Element is Telling Me!: Lief reads a spell and accidentally switches his friends show titles and element. So he must try to switch them back. Episode 28: Halloween Party Night!: The Hub Squad gets the Hub High's Halloween Dance Party ready for Halloween. But Count Puss n Bite and his zombie cats crashes the party and now Lief and his friends must save both the party and Halloween. Episode 29: Komodo's Not So Funny Halloween Prank: '''It's Halloween,and every year Komodo,who may be the elemental dragon prince, is always easy to scare and is always called "Scaredy Dragon." So this year, Komodo is determined to turn the tables and scare everyone at Walter's Halloween party. So, with some help from four ghosts of the murdered children from an old abandoned school called Heavenly Host Elementry School, Sachiko Shinozaki, Yuki Kanno, Ryou Yoshizawa, and Tokiko Tsuji, Komodo devises what is sure to be the scariest costume ever. But his plan doesn't go as well as he hopes when everyone laughs at him and worse of all,Yoshikazu Yanagihori appears to wreck the party! Now he and his new friends must stop him and save Halloween or the party will become a bloody corpse party. '''Episode 30: The Dark Forces: The Dark Forces of Spooksville decides to use the powers of darkness to haunt and control Komodo who possesses the element of light. Episode 31: The Elements of Seperation: '''The Dark Forces have cursed The Elements of Teamwork and turned them into The Elements of Seperation. Now,Lief,who now has the Element of Seperation,must find a way to lift the curse and bring his friends and the elements back to normal. '''Episode 32: The Ghost of Edgar Allan Poe: Komodo does some research on Edgar Allan Poe for his homework and and goes to his old abandoned mansion. But as he enters,he starts to see illusions of Edgar's past and hear some blood-curdling screams. Soon, he comes face to face with Poe's ghost and blade fights with him. Episode 33: Wolfified!: The Littlest Pet Shop Pets have been affected by the new pet food that turns them into "Wolfied Pets!" Soon, the pet food spreads and everyone's pets are all wolfified. Now it's up to Sunil and Vinnie to overcome their werewolf fears and find the antidote to save all their friends, but first they must go to the factory and find out who is responsible for the trouble. Episode 34: Felines and Fashion: Star Shine begs for Unicorn to enter her in a reality television series based on a beauty pageant for cats. What starts of as enjoyable starts to consume Unicorn, who becomes driven by winning the pageant, much to the dejection of Star Shine. Episode 35: Sharukkh's Second Chance: Sharukkh returns to Littlest Pet Shop and all the pets are really annoyed by his bossy demands, but Sunil is the only one who will give his look alike another chance to change and tries to become his first friend. Episode 36: The Pets' New Cutie Marks: ''' Twilight Sparkle casts a spell on the pets and gives them cutie marks on their shoulders to symbolize their talents. '''Episode 36: Switching and Twitching: '''Blythe accidentally switches the pets' talents with a spell she finds in an old book while helping Twilight organize her books in her library. So with some help from Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles, she finds a way to switch the pets' talents back and save the day. '''Episode 37: Sugar Sprinkles' Sugary Paradise: Russell, Vinnie, and Sunil believe that Sugar Sprinkles has no home except the Sweet Truck so they invite her to live in the Littlest Pet Shop and give the daycare a sugary sweet makeover. Episode 38: Spring and Summer Sunshine: 'The gang heads to South Carolina on their spring break vacation while Penny Ling finds an injured mermaid at Myrtle Beach and they must help her heal and get home safely. '''Episode 39: Escape from the Largest Ever Pet Shop: ' Scout Kerry and Madame Pom are trapped in the Largest Ever Pet Shop. So Lief and the Hub Squad must find a way to bust them out. '''Episode 40: Littlest Eds: Russell, Sunil, and Vinnie walk in Ed, Edd, and Eddy's shoes while playing Truth or Dare but it starts to get on both everybody's and the Hub Squab decides that "Enough is enough!" Episode 41: For Your Prince Only: After Vinnie discovers that Komodo is a prince, he spends most of his time with him and treating Komodo like a prince which drives him crazy and causes Sunil to become jealous. Episode 42: Numbut iPad: Vinnie gets an iPad and spends most of his with it than his friends which starts to shut them out and waste his time playing outside. Episode 43: Bad Netiquette Stinks!: Vinnie receives a nasty comment on his blog in his iPad and soon the bad netiquette starts spreading around Hub City. So the Hub Squad must figure out who is causing it. Episode 44: Fashion of Doubts:'''Blythe beings to have doubts of becoming a fashion designer after the Biskit twins ruin her latest fashion design. But Strawberry encourages her to not stop dreaming. '''Season 5 Episodes Episode 1: Prince Komodo (Part 1): Prince Komodo is busy adjusting to his new dragon wings and new role in the Elemental Dragon Lands when his parents and grandfather go missing, and so do Princess Marillia and Princess Marina. Meanwhile, his friends are all having unusual troubles of their own and it will take all of them working together to help find the missing royals and dragon royals. Episode 2: Prince Komodo (Part 2): The Hub Squad and The Animal Mechanicals need to put the rest of the puzzle pieces together to find Komodo's parents, grandfather, and Princesses Marillia and Marina before it’s too late. Their journey becomes even more dangerous when they must travel deep into the heart of the expanding Blackthorn Forest and learn stunning news about the Elements of Teamwork. Episode 3: The Celestial Blade and the Scarlet Scythe: Komodo's parents give him a beautiful and powerful weapon called the Celestial Blade that will protect him and his friends from enemies and darkness. But meanwhile, Dusk Shadow returns from the anime world and receives a dark and dangerous weapon from the Dark Dragons, The Scarlet Scythe! Episode 4: Castle Night Marina!: The Hub Squad all head to Marillia and Marina's old castle, each of them with a different reason for being there. But soon, strange stuff starts to happen and the Hub characters start to believe that the castle is haunted. Episode 5: Walter the Menace?: Walter and Dennis touches a rare relic that switches their personalities. Now Lief must use the relic to change them back to their normal selves. Episode 6: The Winter Garden: Jasmine plants a cold seed in the castle gardens and the garden turns into a winter wonderland. But soon, the flower starts to overgrow and freeze the whole place. Episode 7: The Fight Sprites Return!: Enchantra makes more friendship bracelets with more fight sprites for Friendship Day and makes everyone argue and fight like irriated idiots. Soon, Lief can't take it anymore and loses his anger that gets everybody to stop! Episode 8: Minka Gets Light Power: Minka takes Komodo's element of light and starts playing with it's magic. But after playing with it too much, she loses it to Walter who mistakens it for a birthday present for his mother and now it's up to Minka to get it back before Komodo finds out that it's gone. Episode 9: Good Ol' Pepper: '''When Pepper's idol, Old Bananas catches laryngitis, Pepper must help him with the show because you know what they say, "The show must go on!" '''Episode 10: Fast as Fury: Mouse wants to be the first one to carry the Hub Island flag at The Hub Games, but after some hurtful remarks from Walter and his friends, Mouse wants to do more than just carry a flag. Episode 11: Christmas Hub!: Lief and the Hub Squad celebrates Christmas in the Hub City Manor! Meanwhile, Santa Claus sprains his ankle, which means he can't deliver any presents! Now it's up to the Hub Squad to save Christmas before it's too late! Episode 12: I Was A Teenage Vampire Fruit Bat!: When someone or something starts sucking juice out of people's apples, Lief and Twilight discovers some fangs in Fluttershy's mouth which means she is still a vampire fruit bat! Now the team must work together to cure Fluttershy with another reverse spell before the Hub City Apple Faire in ten days starts. Episode 13: Pony of the Shadows: Twilight grows tired of hearing this silly story of the "Pony of the Shadows!" So she goes inside the princesses' old castle to prove that it isn't haunted by any pony of the shadows. But when the real and actual "Pony of the Shadows" kidnaps her, Lief and the Hub Squad must save her from it's clutches. Episode 14: Mega Milkshake!: Sasquatch challenges a famous milkshake maker to a milkshake making contest. But first, he and his friends must find the perfect ingredients to make the ultimate TruMoo chocolate milkshake or otherwise he'll lose the contest and quit his job. Episode 15: Walter's Change Of Heart: Lief and the Hub Squad tries to help Walter gain his change of heart by showing him the true meaning of teamwork and friendship. But he still has a lot to learn. Episode 16: Spring of the Dragons: Komodo is in charge of getting the preparations ready for the Elemental Dragon Lands Spring Festival, but he learns that he can't do it alone when things get messy. Episode 17: Komodo's Chocolates Are Everywhere!: Komodo and his mother makes chocolates for everyone this coming Valentine's Day. Meanwhile, Enchantra tries to ruin the Hub City's Valentine's Day Carnival by making the candy rotten, the rides more scarier than romantic, and turning the toys into monsters. Episode 18: The Prince and The Horse: Komodo befriends a wild but majestic golden Morab horse at a waterfall and names him Majesty. He then decides to take him to the Hub City Stables where he'll learn how to ride and care for Majesty, but Komodo finds out that he and Majesty will be competing with Walter and his new white horse, Shakespeare in the Hub City Horse Competition. So they must work together to beat them. Episode 19: Horses Under the Weather: '''When Komodo and Majesty arrive back from riding, they discover the other horses becoming sick from a terrible sickness and they must go find a cure for them before they suffer. '''Episode 20: Sasquatch Stinks!: Pepper accidentally sprays Sasquatch while playing and now he can't get the stink off, no matter how many baths and showers he takes. Episode 21: Luck and Hope: Lucky's hope is tested when he and the Pound Puppies are on a difficult mission to get a puppy to a lonely jailhouse kid at a prison. But no matter what they try, they keep on getting caught. Episode 22: Stupid Ways: Komodo acts like Sasquatch in order to ask Twilight to the school dance. Episode 23: Doggone Cog: Komodo enters Cog to a dog contest. But after some discouragements from Walter, he tries to get Cog to become more better than the other dogs but after Komodo pushes him too hard, he ends up hurting his feelings and learns a lesson himself after Cog runs away to the forest. Episode 24: Flutter Mouse Music: When Fluttershy loses her voice, Mouse must take her place by eating the Poison Joke Flower that changes her voice to a Fluttershy tone. Episode 25: Hub Power!: '''Dennis and the Hub Squad are sucked into a comic book world and must defeat a more menacing supervillian in order to escape. '''Episode 26: Betty Barrett's New Beret: '''Betty gets a new beret from one of her friends but then loses it. She goes on a journey to find it and eventually starts blaming others from stealing her beret. '''Episode 27: Straw-Breezie Shortcake: The Hub Squad discovers that the Breezies home is being littered and polluted by toxic and garbage and it's up to them to clean it up. Meanwhile, Strawberry Shortcake has to help Fluttershy take care of the Breezies but it won't be easy. Episode 28: Blythe Takes New York: Blythe gets into a fashion show competition in New York against another designer. Episode 29: Jawbreaker For Not:'''Russell, Vinnie, and Sunil fight over a single jawbreaker they found floating on a river bank. So Lief and the Hub Squad decides to end this with a little magic. '''Episode 30: War on Walter: '''Vinnie thinks that Walter is treating him and the Littlest Pet Shop pets badly so decides to get revenge on him with Russell and Sunil's help. '''Episode 31: April Foolin' Fools: '''Pepper and Wakko play pranks on everyone in Hub City this April Fools Day. But their friends plan to play a bigger prank on them and Wakko learns that there is a difference between a good joke and a bad prank. '''Episode 32: Revenge of the Noctura-Beasts!: The Dark Forces and Enchantra work together to make the Noctura-Beasts more stronger so they can haunt the Hub Squad's dreams. Now Komodo and Sabrina with the elements of light and dreams must save their friends from their nightmares, but it won't be easy when they have to face their own fears. Episode 33: Out of Control Elements: 'Russell, Vinnie, Sunil, and Pepper are given four string bracelets that give them uncontrollable elemental magic. Sunil is ice and water, Vinnie is earth, Russell is fire, and Pepper is air. '''Episode 34: Vinnie's Unlucky Day: ' When Lucy the black cat comes to the Littlest Pet Shop daycare camp, falling objects and painful accidents start to happen to Vinnie which makes him think he is starting to have bad luck whenever he sees her walk pass him. '''Episode 35: Mango Going!: '''Blythe and the Hub Squad, along with the Littlest Pet Shop pets, go to the Philipines to find designs for Blythe's new fashion line. Meanwhile, Vinnie and Sunil finds a mango tree and Pepper befriends a fruit bat named Berry. '''Episode 36: The Merry Marylands: '''Lief and the Hub Squad head to Maryland. There, they meet a baby deer named Daisy who leads them to a magical place in the middle of Maryland's forest. '''Episode 37: Twilight, Pick a Team: '''Twilight Sparkle is torn between choosing the Hub City team and the Ponyville City team for the Hub Games. '''Episode 38: Galaxy of Courage: Robbie's courage is tested when he and Team Quantum go to the scariest planet in the whole galaxy, Planet Feardo. Episode 39: Lief Life: '''The Super Secret Pup Club begin taking advantage of Lief's fame as a King of Deltora to become popular at school. '''Episode 40: A Brain Freezing Headache: Guy's sincerity is put to the test when an ill Cold Finger interrupts his quality time with his favorite rock star. Episode 41: Mango Maniacs: Sunil and Vinnie are given a young mango tree to grow so they can have their own mangos. But when Vinnie uses too much magic fertilizer, the tree grows out of control! Episode 42: A Case of the Russells: 'Sunil and Vinnie trick Russell into thinking he has caught an unusually disease while they mess with a grounded Diamond Tiara. '''Episode 43: Jump for Faith: '''Sunil and Vinnie's honesty is tested when a new energy drink appears to give everyone super speed and super strength and Plucky the ability to dive down deep. '''Episode 44: Easter Sing-Along Sunday: '''Everyone celebrates spring with some karaoke and a sing-along party at Hub City Mansion. But when Zoe loses her voice after singing too much, Russell must take singing lessons to save the party. '''Episode 45: Surprise! Surprise Vinnie!: '''The Hub Squad helps Sunil plan a surprise party and present for Vinnie's birthday while the pets make the mango and fly cake. '''Episode 46: Showing Them The Magic!: '''When Sunil's parents come to visit Littlest Pet Shop, Sunil disguises himself as a doctor but learns to let his true talent out to show his parents that it's his true dream. '''Episode 47: I'll Trade You For This: '''Friendships are tested when a trip to the Acme Acres Traders Exchange goes wrong! '''Episode 48: Lief's Destiny (Part 1) : '''Princess Marillia chooses Komodo over Lief to help track down a villain in Hub Island. '''Episode 49: Lief's Destiny (Part 2) : '''The royals of Hub Island transfer all of their magical power to Lief in hopes of saving Hub Island and every other worlds. 'Season 6 Episodes Episode 1: Lief's Latest Project (Part 1): Lief is majorly stressing about the upcoming International Friendship Expo and his concerns increase dramatically when he's asked to do a photo shoot for top Hub City magazine, Friendship Times. Episode 2: Lief Latest Project (Part 2): Lief finally makes it to the Friendship Expo, but Walter sabotages him at every turn, making him think his nightmares about everything going wrong at IFE might actually be coming true! Episode 3: The Good, And The Bad, and The Witch: '''Sabrina makes a double of herself so she can spend both of her time with her friends and her aunts, but her double starts causing chaos and Sabrina gets the blame. '''Episode 4: Vinnie in Wrenly Land: '''Vinnie reads The Kingdom of Wrenly books and finds himself transported to the kingdom. There he meets Prince Lucas and Clara and goes on an adventure with them to find a magic gem that will lead him home. '''Episode 5: Double Mischief: Sunil and Vinnie are blamed for causing "mischief" when two shape shifting rebels take their places. Luckily, Lief and his friends make a plan to clear their names. Episode 6: Sunil Loses His Mind: '''Sunil begins to have nightmares and hallucinations after watching Corpse Party with Vinnie for too long. '''Episode 7: Jungle Jeopardy: Berry the fruit bat asks the Hub Squad to help him save his jungle from being cut down by Ronald Grump who wants to make the trees into more elevator buttons and turn the jungle into a mega mall while Sunil, Pepper, and Vinnie do their best to protect Berry's home in their favorite mango tree. Episode 8: Play It Again Platypus: '''Minka befriends a duck billed platypus named Platty and wants to learns how she uses her sixth sense. '''Episode 9: Littlest Grossology: Sunil and Vinnie imagine what it's like to be grossologists like Ty and Abby when they win a Grossology kit and start to act like them. Episode 10: Night of the Dreamcatcher: The Hub Squad heads to summer camp and Lief tells everyone about the camp legend of a mysterious creature who feeds on bad dreams that appears to be true after a cabin Blythe and the pets were in have a recurring nightmare involving a perplexing monster's incomprehensible attacks. Episode 11: Record Madness: Walter becomes jealous when Dennis breaks the menacing record for making the longest black bike streak. So he decides to break his own record, but ends up breaking his own bones! Episode 12: Inspiration Magic-festation: When Sunil loses his magician mojo, it's up to Vinnie get it back. '''Episode 13: My Sweetheart Kitty: '''Vinnie tries to get Sunil to break up with Deliah after growing tired of him paying attention to her than Vinnie. But then another cat comes to the daycare and Vinnie quicklt falls for her until he realizes that this is causing a rift between him and Sunil. '''Episode 14: To Catch An Article: '''Komodo becomes the new editor of Hub High's school paper and wants to write an article about some big news. Category:Episodes Category:Episode